


Marcas

by Angel_Chan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OT3, Omega Verse, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: Kanon simplemente está harto de que todo el mundo a su alrededor intente emparejarlo con el Omega que ya a estas alturas es el cuñado de Saga… no quiere eso en su vida de momento, y a decir verdad aun no sabe lo que quiere, pero esta seguro de que pronto lo encontrara.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga, Andromeda Shun/Gemini Kanon, Cygnus Hyoga/Andromeda Shun/Gemini Kanon, Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Omegaverso en Español





	Marcas

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen:** Kanon simplemente está harto de que todo el mundo a su alrededor intente emparejarlo con el Omega que ya a estas alturas es el cuñado de Saga… no quiere eso en su vida de momento, y a decir verdad aun no sabe lo que quiere, pero esta seguro de que pronto lo encontrara.  
>  **Serie:** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personajes:** Kanon, Saga, Aioros, Aioria, Shun, Hyoga.  
>  **Pareja:** Kanon-Shun, Shun-Hyoga, Kanon-Shun-Hyoga. Saga-Aioros.  
>  **Género:** Omegaverso.  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Advertencia:** Relaciones atípicas dentro del Omegaverso. AlphaxAlpha. Relaciones abiertas, Poliamor.  
>  **Capítulos:** OneShot.  
>  **Palabras:** 7577  
>  **Notas:** Hace mas de un año que comencé este fic y hoy 09/09/2020 por fin pude terminarlo. Ah, y Antes de que se me olvide: Feliz cumpleaños Shun!!!  
>  **Fecha:** 07/05/2019  
>  **Beta Reader:**  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

Kanon sabía muy bien que ese viaje no era más que el intento de su hermano y de su futuro cuñado de que él acabase enredado de alguna manera con el pequeño Aioria. Lo frustrante de por verlos intentar una y otra vez que ellos queden solo y juntos por un tiempo suficiente terminaba por enfermarlo del estómago.

No era que el chico no le cayera bien, ni le pareciera poco atractivo, simplemente no era lo que él estaba buscando…

Aunque, técnicamente tampoco supiera a ciencia cierta lo que estaba buscando en realidad, pero casi se podría decir que estaba completamente seguro que lo reconocería en cuanto lo viera… cuando él lo quisiera.

Además, no estaba tan grande como para que le buscaran pareja como si fuese esa su última oportunidad de conseguirla. Aún tenía años antes de que considerara ‘sentar cabeza’, de alguna forma.

Y si no había estado con nadie hasta ese momento, era porque no había conseguido conocer a alguien que le llamase la atención de aquella manera.

Por el momento, debía que compartir una habitación doble –gracias al cielo, por las pequeñas concesiones– con el hermano menor de su cuñado, intentando no descargar en él toda su frustración por lo forzado de la situación.

Claro que, con Saga, Kanon no tendría tales delicadezas.

Su hermano entro a su habitación para vestirlo, prácticamente… nada de todo lo que estaba sobre su cama era algo de lo que él había traído en sus maletas, caro y de buen gusto sí, pero no suyo. Y para colmo era idéntico a lo que Saga estaba vistiendo.

La última vez que se dejó vestir igual a su hermano gemelo fue a la edad de los dos años, y su madre entendió ese día que era bueno que ellos tuvieran su personalidad definida desde pequeños.

—Deberías cambiar la cara, estamos festejando mi futuro enlace. —al parecer, su hermano, aún tenía el descaro de decirle cómo debía actuar a cada momento.

Kanon ya no tenía paciencia para todo el teatro, esos últimos días habían sido una total tortura.

—¡Cambia tú la cara! Por mucho que tú y tu futuro Omega lo intenten, esto no será un enlace doble, Saga. —su humor no era el mejor, y luego de cuatro días de aguantar todo el teatro a su alrededor, no podía hacer otra cosa si no quejarse a viva voz.

—Su nombre es Aioros…

—¡Y el mío es KANON, no el futuro Alpha de Aioria!… Me gustaría que tú, y _tu_ Aioros lo recordaran de aquí en adelante. —Kanon sentenció colocándose el saco a juego, del hermoso traje a medida.

Aioros quería una cena doble, muy romántica en un caro restorán, pero esa noche serian tres en vez de cuatro…

—¿A dónde vas?

Kanon sonrió cuando Saga se vio nervioso y acorralado.

—A pasear… Tú y tu Aioros van a cenar a un romántico restorán… y yo no pienso ser la niñera de nadie. Déjale a Aioria un canal de dibujitos y la cena pedida, quizás no vuelva hasta en la mañana.

—Estas aquí para que festejemos todos juntos, Kanon. —Saga miraba insistente la puerta que separaba ambas habitaciones… temeroso de que su conversación se oyera a través de las paredes.

—Estoy aquí, porque a tu AIOROS se le metió en la cabeza que su hermanito haría buena pareja conmigo, y tu estas ayudándolo a ello. Pero quiero que recuerdes, Saga, que… ¡Ni por todo el dinero del mundo! —Kanon saludó antes de acabar de tomar sus cosas y abandonar la habitación. En el pasillo se cruzó con ambos hermanos, a los cuales sonrió y hasta saludó con un corto asentimiento de cabeza.

Podía reconocer que ambos eran atractivos, y aunque no eran tan femeninos como cualquier otro Omega, eran atrayentes de alguna manera. De esa misma manera en que todo Omega podía tener a un Alpha comiendo de su mano, si así lo decidía.

Como por ejemplo a Saga. Su hermano no era dueño de nada desde que había comenzado el cortejo con el Omega primogénito de una de las familias más reconocidas de Grecia. Su madre lo había instruido para que su estándar de pareja no bajara de alguien como Aioros, así que su enlace estaba más que celebrado por su familia… y tal vez, su madre también diera su visto bueno a la idea de su cuñado de unirlo a su pequeño hermano.

Incluso, el que ahora estuviera perdido en las pequeñas y laberínticas calles de Japón sin poder entender ni una sola palabra de Japones se lo debía a su _adorado_ futuro cuñado.

Quizás Saga aguantara todo eso, pero Kanon no. ¡Él no tenía que aguantar nada de eso!… Y ni por todo el dinero que, bien sabia, podría sacar de un enlace con el pequeño Aioria. No si debía parecerse a su hermano y solo ser el perrito faldero de ese Omega.

Tampoco es que creyera en el amor a primera vista y todas esas cursilerías… Pero al menos, si estaba escrito que cayera por un Omega, que fuera uno que le cayera bien. ¡Y no uno que le impusieran!

Caminó por varios minutos sin siquiera utilizar el Google Maps. Se detuvo en medio de una calle, solo un poco más ancha de las que venía caminando, llena de carteles luminosos con ideogramas que él no entendía. Estaba buscando un bar, uno donde pudiera estar toda la noche y parte de la mañana si podía, y no importaba cuánto le cobrasen…

Y creyó encontrarlo cuando el cartel de un tarro de cerveza espumoso y el símbolo Alpha llamó poderosamente su atención.

—Puede ser mejor que cualquier otro. —se dijo a sí mismo, viendo las angostas escaleras que lo llevaban a un segundo piso, y la luz rojiza llenando el pasillo.

Definitivamente diferente… pero claramente no mejor, pensó al entrar en la atmosfera cargada del bar, con luces igual de rojizas que en el exterior y música sonando demasiado alta, pero con un aroma tan característico Alpha que por un instante sus instintos se volvieron locos.

Tardo un momento en calmarse, en ver a su alrededor en una vuelta de 360˚… –que no hubiera pasado desapercibida para nadie, si alguien del bar le estuviese prestando atención a él–, y recordarse que no estaba en medio de ningún lugar hostil. Solo en lo que parecía ser un bar muy particular.

—¿Puedo servirte algo? —oyó a su lado, y no creyó en primer lugar estar entendiendo bien.

Un rubio Alpha le sonreía burlón desde el otro lado de la barra, mientras sostenía un vaso, como para reafirmar la idea de su pregunta.

—Disculpa… —Kanon no supo bien como, pero estaba seguro de que le hablaba en su idioma. —¿Hablas griego?

—Griego, francés, inglés, un poco de finés, aparte del japonés y ruso… que son mis lenguas natales, por así decirlo. Bienvenido, gaijin… Mi nombre es Hyoga y seré tu Barman por esta noche.

Kanon frunció los labios, sabía que la palabra gaijin no estaba bien asimilada en ciudades como Tokyo, pero la sonrisa en esos labios lo hacían creer que se lo estaba llamando de esa manera a propósito y a conciencia.

—¿Cómo sabes que hablo griego?

El rubio no hizo más que sonreír, mientras señalaba la solapa de su saco, donde un diminuto pin mostraba la bandera que inequívocamente solo podía ser griega.

—Un Tifón… —ordenó, adueñándose del taburete más cercano a él, y dejando de lado el tema del idioma. Maldito Aioros, y sus ideas de mierda… Como si ya no destacaran bastante los cuatro por sí mismos. Además, qué otra cosa más que turistas podían ser con sus pintas, todos ellos rubios y de piel bronceada. Nipones seguro que no.

El rubio solo asintió antes de ponerse listo con la orden, sin dejar de ver el resto del bar mientras preparaba el trago. Kanon, a su vez, tampoco dejaba de ver a su alrededor. La atmosfera era extraña pero no lo suficiente como para que sintiera apremio por salir de allí… E incluso en esos momentos, cualquier lugar por más raro que fuera, era mejor que estar en ese intento de cita doble al que quiso llevarlo Aioros con la complicidad de su hermano.

— _¡Bienvenido!_ —la voz a su espalda sonó melodiosa, incluso si no entendía que era lo que le había dicho.

— _El gaijin no habla japones, Shun_. —el rubio frente a él sonrió descarado… y sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos. La palabra gaijin era la única que podía reconocer en el rápido idioma.

Kanon había llegado rápidamente a reconocer al barman como uno de esos Alphas petulantes, y aunque se había topado con muchos especímenes así antes, este actuaba como si fuera el más especial de todos ellos. Y algo en su ego interno estaba molestándolo bastante. Sus ojos solo se desviaron de su figura cuando un muchacho se paró a su lado, todo sonrisas y mirada dulce… y aunque su instinto gritó ‘Omega’, su cerebro le recordó que todo a su alrededor olía a Alpha puramente.

—Entonces tenemos un turista curioso… Es raro de ver, pero reconfortante al mismo tiempo. —Una nueva sonrisa en el rostro pálido, y Kanon se lo pensó mejor. El chico que apareció al lado del Barman rubio tenía unos grandes y cándidos ojos, y la expresión de un cachorrito pidiéndole adopción. —No te preocupes, todos se ven igual que tú la primera vez… ¿Un consejo? Solo relájate.

Un guiño fue lo que recibió Kanon antes de que el joven volviera a perderse entre el gentío y el humo del bar, y nada más… No una explicación de a lo que se estaba refiriendo, ni su nombre… ni una razón de porque había llamado tanto su atención.

—Él es Shun. También puede servirte, pero esta noche es el encargado de las mesas. —Explicó Hyoga, dejando frente a él el trago pedido. —Habla incluso más idiomas que yo, y es mejor con los clientes, es simplemente… muy bueno para este trabajo.

La sonrisa que el rubio le dedicó, podría malinterpretarse… o tal vez, solo era Kanon pensando mal. Porque… ser bueno con la gente, y su trabajo, no tenía por qué tener un doble sentido, como él se lo estaba imaginando.

Kanon solo asintió luego de ver que su silencio se había prolongado demasiado tiempo, sin embargo, no perdió la oportunidad de desviar su atención del rubio, y buscar ese algo más allá de la barra, solo para asegurarse de saber mejor donde se había metido.

Jamás le había gustado no entender alguna cosa, así como tampoco le gustaba no ser él quien generara la intriga, así que se sentía un poco pisando sobre terreno pantanoso en esos momentos. El lugar no parecía raro en sí, solo que su atmosfera y lo que esta le estaba haciendo a su olfato no estaba del todo correcta.

No obstante, preguntar parecía un poco…

—Tendrás que animarte más, si quieres salir de aquí con alguien esta noche. —Shun, el barman más joven, volvió a acercarse a la barra tomando el mando. Al parecer Hyoga le había hecho alguna señal mientras se perdía en la trastienda con una caja de licor. —Ya sabes, el idioma no es una barrera aquí… todos vienen por lo mismo. —acabó con una sonrisa.

Kanon también le sonrió, como cuando quería parecer menos amenazador de lo que era, porque al fin de cuenta… él tenía una reputación sobre sus hombros, pero al mismo tiempo era muy bueno en jugar con reglas poco claras.

—¿Y qué es eso? —su pronunciación era lenta, y suave… a media lengua, porque no estaba seguro quien más dentro de ese local podría llegar a entender su idioma.

Shun entrecerró sus ojos, sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿Sexo entre Alphas? —Shun podría haberse reído de la expresión en la cara de su cliente, pero eso no hubiera sido muy profesional de su parte, sin embargo. —Así que, en vez de un turista curioso, simplemente eras un turista perdido… —Shun se sintió culpable y apenado, cuando Kanon quedó evidentemente en shock. —No te preocupes, esta va por cuenta de la casa. —Acabó, dejándole un vaso de whisky doble en las manos mientras su cliente se recuperaba de la información frontal que se le había arrojado a la cara.

Buen momento para que Hyoga regresara a tomar su lugar, para ver la tensión entre ambos. No le pasó desapercibido el claro nerviosismo de su compañero, al cruzar su mirada con la suya.

—Shun… ¿Qué has hecho? —Hyoga preguntó mientras traía sus brazos llenos de bebidas para reponer.

—Creo que lo traumé.

¿Traumarlo? ¿Justamente a él? Kanon no estaba del todo seguro de eso… pero que algo se había removido dentro de él… eso era totalmente un hecho. Él había oído de esas parejas, no del todo bien vistas en la sociedad moderna. Después de todo, lo normal de un enlace Alpha-Omega era la procreación… ¿Dos Alphas juntos?

—¿Tu eres un Alpha? —preguntó de repente al barman más joven, que fue la pregunta más inocua que pudo formular su mente en la vorágine de ideas que saltaron al mismo tiempo.

Shun asintió sonriendo, mostrando al mismo tiempo un parche en su cuello que disfrazaba su aroma, y un tatuaje con el símbolo Alpha en un vibrante rojo carmesí.

Kanon apuró su vaso de un trago, asimilando la información y viendo a su alrededor con otros ojos.

No escandalizado… solo muy curioso.

—¿Otro? —Shun se mostró un tanto sorprendido, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle creer a Kanon que eso no pasaba a menudo. —Me gusta tu actitud.

El siguiente trago fue más calmo, ahora las personas a su alrededor tenían rostros más definidos, y aromas nada diferentes al suyo… lo que, al contrario de irritarlo, le pareció sumamente excitante.

—No te resulta tan repugnante la idea… ¿Verdad? —Hyoga había vuelto a su posición una vez más, lo que significaba que Shun también había vuelto a la suya. —Eres de mente abierta. Me gusta la gente como tú.

Kanon no hiso ningún comentario al respecto, solo se aclaró la garganta, listo por fin para hacer una pregunta.

—¿Tu y él…?

Hyoga entendió rápidamente y asintió de forma automática, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que al menos tenía más de una razón detrás.

—Ambos Alphas y hermanos… adoptivos, pero no hace diferencia alguna cuando la gente está buscando juzgarte y ya. —Hyoga se mostró relajado y divertido, como si el tema ya estuviera tan relativizado en su día a día, que realmente no le importaba lo que pensaban de ellos. —Y nosotros tenemos razones de sobra para causar eso en la gente.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, y Kanon puso ver que sus ojos seguían a su compañero por el bar.

—Tu no sentirías igual en nuestra posición… ¿verdad?

—¡Oh por Dios, no! ¡Jamás!

Quizás su reacción había sido un poco desmedida, pero la simple idea de él y Saga… emulando la relación de esos dos Alphas jóvenes… ¡Por favor! Era una idea simplemente repugnante.

Hyoga se mostró curioso, pero no preguntó por lo exagerado de su reacción, simplemente siguió en lo suyo, atendiendo a otros clientes. Sus ojos también estaban puestos en Shun, que parecía un poco perdido esa noche.

Su joven compañero, seguía dando vueltas entre las mesas y ‘reservados’. Sí, sonreía como de costumbre, tampoco olvidaba los pedidos y cobrar lo que debía… pero, aun así, Hyoga sabía que no estaba al cien por ciento esa noche.

Estaba acabando la preparación de un Martini, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron… aunque no en realidad. Shun veía hacia la barra, pero no exactamente a él. Al rubio no le costó nada seguir la dirección de su mirada, que no casualmente acababa en una amplia espalda trajeada muy finamente.

Hyoga quiso reír, pero acabo negando con un semblante preocupado.

Shun podía cuidarse más que suficientemente bien, lo sabía de sobra… Pero él no alentaría a su compañero a meterse con alguien que jamás había estado con otro Alpha. Porque si bien su relación siempre fue estrecha en el sentido romántico y afectivo, era muy abierta a la hora de experimentar placer… Y podían fácilmente compartirse con otros Alphas.

Pero este Alpha en particular… no era como los que ambos habían frecuentado antes. Y tal vez eso era lo que estaba atrayendo a Shun… después de todo.

Permanecería alerta mientras el gaiyin estuviera en el bar y Shun siguiera mostrando interés en él. Porque, por lo que Hyoga bien podía ver, Shun no era el único en sentir esa ‘atracción’.

Kanon seguía ‘encontrándose’ con la figura del barman más joven aquí y allá dentro del bar, sonriéndole a un par de clientes que parecían muy a gusto con sus botellas de cerveza, u ofreciéndole amablemente una botella de champagne a una pareja en lo más alejado del local. Era obvio, hasta para el más obtuso de los espectadores, que ambos se atraían mutuamente…

Y ciertamente, toda la idea de que ambos sean Alphas en una relación íntima a Kanon no le parecía ni escandalosa, ni asquerosa… exactamente. Sí muy intrigante. Él, que jamás había sentido atracción hacia ningún Omega antes, ni Beta… Y los Alphas tampoco habían estado nunca bajo su radar antes. Simplemente, se sentía muy intrigado…

—¿Algo más que te guste?

La voz atravesó su mente como un hierro caliente a una barra de hielo… La voz fuerte, petulante de su barman tenía un tono menos jovial, aunque la sonrisa seguía puesta en sus labios como antes.

—¿Otro trago?… ¿U otra cosa completamente diferente es lo que quieres?

Hyoga sonrió dejando una copa de _Cosmopolitan_ frente a él. Kanon lo observó un segundo antes de agradecerlo con una corta señal; seguro que ese no era un trago que pediría normalmente, además que ya tenía varias copas de distintos tipos de alcohol en su sistema.

—No lo sé… —contesto, luego del primer trago, y de hacer un esfuerzo extraordinario por no volver a buscar a Shun entre las mesas. —¿Alguna sugerencia?

Tal vez el bar tenía algún tipo de código, donde los Alphas debían estar con otro si o si… y no simplemente bebiendo hasta perder el conocimiento, como al fin y al cabo era su plan inicial, antes de entrar en este bar en particular.

Además, Kanon no podía simplemente decirle al hombre frente a él que estaba muy intrigado en su compañero… Simplemente no.

—La primera, sí… Que ese sea tu ultimo trago si en verdad quieres estar óptimo para probar realmente tu suerte.

Hyoga esta vez puso la cafetera a funcionar, desde algún lugar atrás de la barra, algo no muy visto por Kanon antes, en ningún bar que recordara, al mismo tiempo que hacia una señal al aire, y todos los músculos de su espalda se tensaran al reconocer a quien era dirigida esa señal.

No tardó más de un minuto que la figura grácil de Shun apareció detrás de la barra, con una sonrisa un poco más apretada, y no tan ligera como al principio… que hizo a Kanon rogar porque su repentino interés en el joven no haya sido tan evidente como para poner a ambos Alphas en ese extraño estado que parecían compartir de repente.

Ya no había sonrisas extremadamente joviales de ninguno de ellos… y Kanon deseó tener un vaso de escocés en sus manos, para así bajar más rápido el nudo invisible que se asentó en su garganta.

— _¿Quieres probarlo?_

De pronto la voz grave del barman rubio lo sorprendió… a ambos al parecer. Kanon podía ver como la incertidumbre corría por la mirada de Shun, mientras sus labios se movían rápido, pero sin emitir casi sonido.

Si así se escuchaba el idioma ruso de esos labios, realmente le gustaría escuchar su nombre pronunciado en griego…

—Cortesía de la casa, gaiyin.

El expreso olía fuerte, y de seguro sería un gran golpe a su sistema… Además de que aún no estaba dispuesto a dejar de beber. Había entrado a ese bar en busca de alcohol, de horas vacías, y de una excusa para no tener que volver al hotel hasta ya entrada la mañana siguiente, con suerte.

No ver a Aioros y a su pequeño hermano, no ver a Saga… y no tener que estar entre ellos en el desayuno, fingiendo una comodidad que no sentía.

¡Necesitaba más alcohol en su sistema!

—Gracias, pero aún no termino de tomar. —Kanon se oyó tajante, mientras evitaba ver a Shun, y fijaba sus ojos en el rubio barman.

—No te daré más alcohol… gaiyin.

—¡Hyoga!

—Shun… no estamos acostumbrados a dejar pasar lo que queremos, ni tu ni yo. —Hyoga dijo, tan firme, como su mirada seguía puesta en el cliente frente a él. —Solo dime si lo harás o no…

Más del idioma ruso fue murmurado, como una seguidilla de rezos ininterrumpidos. Shun se oía tranquilo, y Hyoga parecía relajarse a cada palabra que el otro pronunciaba. Kanon no podía no darse por aludido, estaban hablando de él… y era claro que su interés en el más joven de ellos había sido muy evidente. Decidió que el café sería una buena idea, al menos despejando su mente y sentidos, por si tenía que evitar que el rubio intentara descargar su enojo por su osadía contra su integridad física.

—¡Pregúntale!

—¿Estás loco, Hyoga?

—¡No! Y tú… ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cobarde?

—No tiene ni idea de lo que hace aquí… ¿Qué te hace pensar que querrá realmente esto?

—Tengo ojos, Shun… y lo he visto seguirte con la mirada por todo el bar. —Hyoga parecía así, zanjar una corta discusión entre ellos. —Ahora dime si realmente quieres intentarlo.

Kanon parecía ajeno a todo, y era irónico que lo fuera, ya que había quedado muy claro para él que estaban hablando de su persona puntualmente. Y el deseo de decir algo picaba en la base de su garganta, pero… ¿Qué decir?

Vio a Shun negar, y no pudo más que largar el aire que había estado conteniendo. Quizás estaba siendo hora de cambiar de bar y solo llenarse de alcohol a partir de ese momento, hasta que Saga lo encontrara.

La verdad que no sabía si de verdad estaba interesado en probar una relación con otro Alpha, o solo con Shun. Así que podía volver sobre sus pasos y pensar que esto jamás había pasado.

—¿Gaiyin? —la voz grave de Hyoga lo trajo una vez más a la realidad, el café frente a él había sido repuesto, por lo que el vapor llegaba hacia su cara con una calidez extraña. —¿Ya has decidido si quieres probar algo más?

La sonrisa en sus labios pudo confundir completamente a Kanon. El rubio barman lo observaba con más diversión, como al primer momento de entrar al bar. A su lado Shun estaba reacomodando su cabello en una cola apretada, detrás de su nuca.

—Pensé que café era lo único que me servirías… —intentó sonar inocente, hacer como si no entendiese de lo que le estaba hablando. Aun su cerebro no estaba tan embotado de alcohol, pero decidió jugar a que sí estaba un poco más ebrio de lo que en verdad aparentaba. Solo para poder excusarse de lo que fuera a pasar.

—Sobre alcohol ninguno está hablando, y eso lo sabes muy bien… Quieres a Shun, lo he visto. —Sus labios se ensancharon más aun, disfrutaba ver el sufrimiento en la expresión de Kanon. —Quizás sea tu día de suerte… Shun está también interesado en ti.

El rápido movimiento que hizo la cabeza de Kanon al oír tales palabras pudo haberle causado un terrible dolor de cuello, pero le fue imposible no buscar con su mirada la corroboración a lo que te había dicho Hyoga.

Shun estaba allí, mirándolo… simplemente. Allí, de pie detrás del mostrador, como a la espera de que sea él el que decidiera.

—¿Cómo? —Kanon parecía más obtuso de lo que en realidad era, pero no tenía ganas de dar un paso en falso en una situación como esa.

Después de todo, los Alphas eran bastante posesivos con sus Omegas. Aunque ninguno de ellos era uno, podía pensar que ambos serian claramente posesivos con el otro.

—Solo tienes que decir si de verdad estas seriamente pensando en probar esto… Si no, seguiré vendiéndote alcohol y los tres haremos como si nunca lo hubiéramos pensado.

—Pensé que tú y él…

—Lo que nosotros hagamos de nuestra relación nos atañe simplemente a nosotros. No te estoy abriendo la puerta a nuestro cuarto…

Kanon sintió esas palabras como si fueran una cachetada, directa a su orgullo. Y al mismo tiempo lo hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Hyoga a pesar de la primera impresión, le caía bien, vaya que sí. Casi se podía ver reflejado en el Alpha frente a él, años antes.

—¿Qué pasa si digo que sí? —sus labios se secaron, y se vio en la necesidad de humedecerlos. Ya no había más café y tampoco quería más de esa cosa fuerte y amarga, de ser posible.

Hyoga cruzó una mirada rápida con Shun, el joven a su lado simplemente asintió, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa a Kanon y sin decir una sola palabra, volver a las mesas que había dejado desatendidas mientras se enfrascaba en su pequeña discusión con Hyoga.

—Debes esperar que cierre el bar, no falta mucho; dos horas. Pero ya no voy a darte alcohol. —Hyoga movió frente a él la jarra de café, ofreciendo algo más, pero solo recibió una corta negativa. —Nuestro auto está a dos calles, y el hotel más cercano está a menos de cinco.

—¿Tu estarás…? —Kanon por un momento no estuvo para nada alterado de tener a un segundo Alpha en una habitación… aunque tal vez, eso sería mucho para una primera vez.

—Afuera. Esperando en el auto…

A solo una llamada, por si algo no salía bien. Aunque no parecía que el gaiyin estuviera dispuesto a echarse hacia atrás, no quería irse a dormir sin asegurarse que su compañero estuviera cien por ciento seguro.

—Está bien.

Parecía extraño, pero acababa de aceptar compartir algo que seguramente Hyoga disfrutaba más noches de las que él lo haría.

Por un instante, el bar volvió a ser lo que había sido. Hyoga dejó de observarlo tan insistente y Shun volvió a ir y venir entre los clientes, con una sonrisa más clara y despreocupada.

Luego de los cafés, una copa de cóctel apareció frente a él. Otra vez, para nada su gusto, pero como no estaba pagando por ellos… El sabor a frutilla estaba bien, y no llevaba nada de alcohol, pero era algo más dulce de lo que estaba acostumbrado a degustar.

Al menos en el tiempo que le quedaba por esperar para que el bar cierre, su cuerpo estaría listo para deshacerse del alcohol restante. Era solo cuestión de esperar, y no desesperar por ello.

Una visita al baño, también ayudaría… pero por momentos, no quería adentrarse al resto del bar, así que no preguntó dónde estaban ubicados los baños.

En la siguiente primera hora, dos Alphas se sentaron muy junto a él. El primero de ellos un típico ‘salaryman’ japones, tal vez unos años mayor que él. Demasiado borracho como para entender lo que decía, en el caso de que él entendiese japones, claro está.

Fue Hyoga quien en dos palabras desestimó los avances del hombre. Un trago en su mano y una ligera señal bastó para que el Alpha fuese a buscar a alguien más, lejos de la barra. El segundo, un Alpha más joven y sumamente atractivo, parecía más insistente en lograr que Kanon se alejara de allí hacia una esquina más solitaria y en penumbras.

— _Él no está interesado_. —murmuró el rubio barman, por tercera vez al Alpha.

— _Puede decírmelo él mismo… estoy seguro_. —dijo el joven, muy altanero, mientras su mano se deslizaba por el muslo trajeado de Kanon.

Hyoga no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos, mientras un bufido cansado escapaba de sus labios. Ciertamente no podía gritarle a un cliente, aunque estaba muy de acuerdo que a veces era totalmente necesario.

No fue este el caso. Shun se coló junto al gaiyin, tirando de su camisa con algo de brusquedad, pero con mucha decisión, atrapando sus labios con los suyos en un golpe fuerte y casi salvaje. El joven Alpha al otro lado de Kanon bufó ofendido cuando dejó su asiento, más rápido de lo parecía querer hacerlo.

Shun no estaba dispuesto a dejar que alguien más se vaya con el gaiyin, y por fin lo estaba demostrando activamente. Y Hyoga mentiría si dijese que presenciar ese beso no había calentado un poco los músculos de su cuerpo.

—Quizás debamos cerrar un poco más temprano hoy. —Hyoga murmuró. Su griego tenía un raro acento, pero sonó claro en la mente de Kanon, haciéndolo asentir sin despegar sus labios de los de Shun. —¿Gaiyin?

—Kanon… Mi nombre es Kanon. —dijo, arrastrando sus labios sobre los finos del otro Alpha.

Shun sonrió, pero no tardó en regresar hacia los clientes para avisar que el bar estaba cerrando. Muchas quejas se escucharon, pero ni Shun ni Hyoga parecían preocupados por ellos, simplemente sonreían y saludaban a los clientes mientras iban saliendo, más ordenadamente de lo que Kanon hubiera imaginado.

La limpieza fue rápida. Vasos y copas puestos en grandes bateas antes de llevarse a la cocina. Shun levantó solo dos sillas antes de que Kanon se adelantara a levantar todas las demás.

El beso aún seguía haciéndole cosquillas en los labios, pero era reacio a tocarlo como si no pudiera entender a qué se debía. Obviamente, era excitación pura. Toda su piel picaba, como si el calor recorriera toda la extensión por debajo de la misma.

De más estaba decir que su miembro estaba ya bastante erecto, y siendo una molestia constante, para cuando el bar en verdad estuvo listo de cerrar.

Shun fue el primero en salir, con una chaqueta fina sobre la camisa del bar. Hyoga, sin embargo, había cambiado la camisa por una playera negra y una cazadora que parecía más vieja de lo que se veía.

—Primero el auto, después vamos al hotel. —Informó el rubio, obteniendo un corto asentimiento de ambos.

Kanon no se sorprendió de que el auto fuera un deportivo. Era un Mazda MX-5, que le sentaba muy bien a la pareja de Alphas, a decir verdad. Aunque era un poco incómodo para tres pasajeros.

Shun lo dejó entrar, para acomodarse en sus piernas más tarde.

Hyoga sonrió cuando vio a Kanon intentar encontrar una posición más cómoda, sin seguramente lograrlo. Claro que Hyoga no estaba mucho mejor que él, la idea de compartir a Shun con otro Alpha siempre le había dado igual, quizás de la misma manera que su compañero lo veía de manera inversa, pero por alguna razón, ese gaiyin había movido mucho en ambos, y la excitación ahora estaba a flor de piel.

No fue precisamente decoroso al acomodar la erección entre sus piernas. Shun lo miraba con una sonrisa, pero Kanon estaba más interesado en todo lo que estaba sobre sus muslos. Como ya había dicho, el _‘love hotel’_ más cercano estaba a poco menos de cinco cuadras del bar, complicado para llegar en auto por las vueltas, pero aun así rápido de encontrar.

Shun se bajó antes de que Hyoga llegara a apagar el motor siquiera. La calle estrecha del hotel estaba iluminada por el cartel pequeño frente a la entrada, conocido por ellos, aunque poco frecuentado, a decir verdad.

Hyoga apagó las luces y se bajó del auto con un suspiro cansado, Shun a su lado tomó una de sus manos, atrayéndolo hacia él.

Kanon los observó un tanto alejado, el beso compartido era caliente sí, pero también llevaba una carga emocional muy significativa. No había lascivia en sí, solo sentimiento. Y, aun así, no pudo evitar que su pantalón apretara más aún.

—Estaré aquí cuando salgas. —fue lo que Hyoga dijo al separarse. Un último beso, ligero en los labios bastó para que Shun se alejara.

Caminó junto a Kanon por un corto tramo y dirigió la adquisición de una habitación, aunque fuese el otro fuese quien pagara.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó ya en el cuarto.

—No… bastante excitado, a decir verdad.

Shun asintió, mordiéndose los labios con algo de diversión. No habían discutido mucho previamente, Hyoga había intercambiado un par de palabras más con él, así que de aquí en más estarían improvisando. No que ello no fuera excitante.

Kanon insistió en pagar la habitación, por lo que Shun no tuvo problema en pedirles un whisky con hielo cuando estuvieron dentro. Como simple equilibrio.

—No soy un Omega… no debes pagar por mí. —murmuró en su oreja el joven barman una vez que ambos perdieron chaquetas y camisas.

—Lo sé… jamás me interesaron los Omegas, a decir verdad. Y si lo fueras tal vez ninguno de los dos estaría aquí ahora.

Shun sonrió, y brindó al aire antes de beber el vaso de un solo trago. El pensamiento fugaz de tener a Hyoga también ahí, lo inundó como el calor del alcohol… aunque tan solo fuera para ver, como tantas otras veces lo habían hecho.

Pero Kanon no era como los otros Alphas que ya habían compartido, y tal vez jamás lo sea… quizás para el griego esa noche solo fuera una experiencia extraña que se llevaría a casa y nunca jamás compartiría con nadie, y si era así Shun pensaba disfrutarlo metódicamente.

El joven Alpha se dejó llevar a la cama, y ayudó activamente a desvestirlos, incluso dio directivas concretas cuando su acompañante más parecía necesitarlas. Y a pesar de que Hyoga y él temían que el hombre se arrepintiera o tuviera alguna clase de crisis… nada de eso pasó.

Ciertamente no estaba nada acostumbrado a tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre, menos con un hombre Alpha. Pero estaba lejos de acomplejarse por ello en plena acción. Kanon realmente lo estaba disfrutando tanto como Shun, incluso animándose a todo lo que pudiera hacer, antes de tener que dejar esa habitación.

—¿Estas bien? —Shun preguntó, intentando asegurarse que ninguno de los dos se hubiera dañado en medio de tanta efusividad.

—Sí, nada fuera de lugar… al menos.

Shun sonrió, tirando de él hacia el baño, porque era obvio que no saldría de allí si antes no se duchaba. Pero estaba claro que no iba a alargar esta noche más de la cuenta, y antes de comenzar a vestirse mandó un mensaje de texto a Hyoga, para avisarle que estaban a punto de salir.

El rubio los estaba esperando, apoyado contra el auto, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho… pero con una actitud completamente relajada.

—Bueno, ¿Qué tal la primera experiencia Alpha de tu vida?

—Hyoga.

—¿Qué?… Soy curioso. Además, acabo de compartir a mi compañero con él, que me diga como lo vivió es solo un formalismo insignificante.

Kanon bufó, estaba llegando a la seria creencia que esa pareja era extraña más allá del hecho de ambos ser Alphas. Y estando secretamente encantado por ello.

—¿Quieres los detalles escabrosos o solo el resumen de todo? —se animó a contestar con un dejo de diversión escapando de sus labios.

Hyoga sonrió… una sonrisa ancha y petulante.

—Ninguna de las dos, gracias Kanon… Hyoga solo quiere saber si volverás a intentar algo como esto, y si estas abierto a que seamos tres.

—O simplemente yo… —interrumpió el rubio, mirando fijamente a Shun.

—O él solo, ¿Por qué no? —Shun se paró junto al rubio, casi imitando la postura de este contra el auto. —Pero sería más divertido si fuéramos todos juntos. —acabó con un puchero en sus labios… no quería ser dejado de lado.

Kanon quería reír, reír con ganas y como hace tiempo no recordaba querer hacerlo. ¿En qué momento, de haber dejado su hotel, había cambiado de dimensión? Porque esto debía ser un mundo completamente distinto al suyo, claro está… o simplemente, debía de dejar de frecuentar a la misma gente que seguía su hermano.

—No estaré mucho más tiempo en Japón… quizás unos días más. —Kanon pensó en el día en que salía su vuelo, y aunque escaparse de su hermano y cuñado –además de Aioria– era su deporte favorito en este viaje, aun se debía a formalismos familiares de los cuales no podría escapar. —Además, está el hecho de que no sé dónde está su bar…

Acabó con una sonrisa torcida y un corto arco de sus hombros.

—Te daré una tarjeta… nadie quiere perderse en Shinjuku. —Hyoga estiró una tarjeta del bar, un mapa detrás de esta indicaba la posición justa del local, además de dos teléfonos anotados a mano. —Ahora, podemos llevarte a algún lado si no sabes donde estas.

Kanon permaneció viendo la tarjeta en sus manos, el pequeño mapa ubicaba el bar a pocas cuadras de la estación de Shinjuku, pero no era nada revelador de donde estaban ubicados ahora ellos, con el sol ya despuntando entre los edificios.

—Además de que aún no encontraras abierta la estación. —Shun sonrió, su compañero no quería parecer insistente, pero él sabía que se negaba a dejar al ‘gaijin’ ir aún.

—Eso es malo, ni siquiera encontraré el bufet del hotel abierto a esta hora… —Kanon tampoco tenía muchas ganas de regresar aún. —¿Alguna cafetería abierta por aquí? —preguntó guardando la tarjeta en su billetera, antes de corroborar la hora en su celular.

Ignoró las llamadas y mensajes que Saga había dejado durante toda la noche, abriendo un contacto nuevo e inmediatamente pasándoselo a Shun.

Hyoga no perdió detalle de toda esa interacción con una sonrisa que no tenía intención de disimular.

—Un Mc Donalds, o un Starbucks… si no eres demasiado exigente en tus gustos sobre café. —el rubio parecía estar recordando cuál de los dos locales estaba más cerca de donde ellos estaban, para hacer una sugerencia exacta.

—Necesito cafeína… no me importa como llegue a mi sistema. —Kanon recibió su teléfono de vuelta, y tal como lo había intuido, dos nuevos números claramente reconocibles en su agenda de contactos.

La interacción por solo un poco de café le estaba siendo un poco repetitiva a Shun, por lo que se subió al auto, decidiendo que ya debían salir de la puerta del Love Hotel.

—Vamos, suban… luego del café te dejamos en tu hotel. —dijo con una sonrisa, viendo la pequeña carrera que se sucedió inmediatamente después a sus palabras. Lanzando una carcajada sonora cuando Kanon fue quien ganó el asiento a su lado.

El ‘gaijin’ sonrió triunfante al palmear sus muslos en clara invitación. Hyoga también sonrió y su bota paso muy cerca de la entrepierna de Kanon al subirse. Sin demostrar verdadera incomodidad, acomodó una pierna sobre uno de los muslos de Shun, y la otra sí sobre Kanon, bien en el medio de ambos.

Shun pareció más que satisfecho con la dinámica adquirida, y rápidamente puso su auto en marcha.

No pasó mucho tiempo, que Hyoga sintió sus piernas siendo acariciadas y amasadas lentamente. Lo que ciertamente era y no era bueno, ya que seguía siendo él el único de los tres que no había conseguido un desahogo en toda la noche. Pero claramente no estaba dispuesto a quejarse del trato preferencial de cual estaba siendo centro.

Para cuando Kanon volvió a pisar el hotel, Saga tomaba un té después del almuerzo en el restorán. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los dos hermanos estaba junto a él. Arrojó su saco sobre una de las sillas, trayendo consigo un plato a rebosar de todo lo que pudo obtener a esa hora.

—Eh estado llamándote. —fue el simple saludo de Saga, observándolo de lado.

—Sí, bueno… mi teléfono murió. —y como simple explicación arrojo el aparato completamente falto de batería sobre la mesa. —No pensé que necesitara llevar un cargador… de todas maneras no creo que tuvieras algo importante que decirme, en verdad.

Kanon no se molestó en conseguir un par de palillos para su comida, sin importarle que tan mal sea visto arponear piezas de sushi con un tenedor. Amaba el sushi, pero no estaba cien por ciento óptimo para hacer un trabajo delicado como ese.

—Ya sabes, no suelen tener adaptadores de energía para turistas en los centros nocturnos. —sonrió con sorna.

—¿Estuviste en un centro nocturno?… ¿Hasta esta hora? —Saga lo observó incrédulo, pero al mismo tiempo viendo totalmente factible la permanencia de su hermano en algo por el estilo, solo para fastidiarlo a él, y al motivo de su viaje.

—Podría haberme quedado más, pero los centros nocturnos no tienen buena comida… buena bebida, y otras cosas sí… pero ya tenía hambre.

—¿Todo es una maldita broma para ti, Kanon?… Estas en edad de ya sentar cabeza, no de internarte en un burdel toda la noche. Si me hicieras caso por una vez en tu vida…

—Oh, ya sé lo que pasaría… no hace falta que me lo digas. En menos de tres meses habría una gran y fastuosa fiesta, con un casamiento doble… y mucha gente importante invitada. —Kanon dejó de lado su adorado sushi para enfrentar a su hermano correctamente. —¿Crees que no sé porque mamá me obligo a acompañarlos? ¿Tan estúpido se creen ustedes que soy?… Pues déjame decirte que están muy lejos de ver ese sueño idílico hacerse realidad.

—Mamá solo quiere verte casado y feliz…

—Entonces sería bueno que no intentase hacerme feliz a la fuerza, ni con alguien a quien ni siquiera soporto.

—Aioria es un buen chico, Kanon. —y ahí estaba Saga, como bien supuso su hermano, saliendo en defensa del honor de su futuro cuñado. —Tal vez, demasiado bueno para ti. —acabó, con cierto tono de tristeza que Kanon podía reconocer, no iba dirigido a él, si no al joven Omega.

Un gruñido ligero escapó de sus labios sin poder contenerlo. Incluso Saga saltó en su silla al oírlo, no acostumbrado a que su hermano dejase salir su lado Alpha de esa manera.

—Quizás por ello sea que no me gusta… si no te has dado cuenta, te lo corroboro, Saga. Aioria es, como tú bien dices, demasiado bueno para mí. —Kanon comenzó a desabotonar los primeros botones de su camina, dejando que el cuello de esta cayera libre sobre sus hombros. —Y a mí me gustan más inapropiados, por así decirlo…

Para cuando acabó de hablar, Saga no podía despegar su mirada del cuello de su hermano gemelo. Incluso si no quisiera verlo, las marcas a cada lado de la piel bronceada de Kanon eran imposibles de ignorar.

Abrió su boca en un intento de emitir palabra, pero nada coherente se formó en su mente para poder expresarse.

Tampoco resaltó lo obvio. No era tan obtuso así, aunque su hermano pensase totalmente lo contrario.

Kanon simplemente sonrió, contento de que Saga se quedara sin palabras, sin argumentos de cómo debía comportarse un Alpha como ellos. Realmente estaba pletórico… girando su cuello, por si su hermano mayor aun le quedaban dudas de lo que eran las marcas.

Saga no intento seguir esa insana conversación, simplemente se levantó de la mesa, dejándolo solo con su crapulencia obviamente disfrutada. Kanon simplemente permaneció allí, volviendo a su olvidada comida, con un poco de apuro.

Claramente necesitaba horas de presocio sueño y descanso físico. Ahora que Saga sabia de sus recientemente encontradas preferencias, no le diría nada por faltar una vez más a esas salidas ‘familiares’… además, con un poco de suerte podría disfrutar mucho sus últimos días de Japón.

Subió a su cuarto sin molestarse en casi asustar a Aioria cuando entró, solo esbozó una sonrisa como saludo, puso a cargar su celular junto a su propia cama y se desvistió completamente frente al joven Omega.

Aioria ciertamente se vio sobrepasado por toda la escena frente a sus ojos. Sus labios permanecieron abiertos, mientras sus ojos no sabían que parte del cuerpo de Kanon ver en detalle. Pero al parecer, el joven Omega no reparo para nada en sus marcas.

Y Kanon quería que viera sus marcas más que cualquier otra cosa, así que ajustó una toalla en su cintura, para no crear más distracciones y de dispuso a disfrutar de un corto baño caliente.

No se asombró de que Aioria siguiera en la misma posición cuando salió del baño. Tampoco que no se moviera mientras se ponía unos simples boxer. Necesitaba horas de sueño, y si el niño quería contemplarlo mientras él dormía, que lo hiciera… mientras lo hiciera en el más estricto silencio.

Se arrojo en la cama ya bostezando, tomo su teléfono para encenderlo y programar una alarma… por si se quedaba muy dormido. No pudo evitar sentirse acalorado de golpe, cuando el mensaje proveniente de uno de sus nuevos contactos reveló una sensual fotografía en tonos semioscuros. Un redondo trasero apenas dibujado con sombras y contrastes, parecía descansar sobre la cama, completamente relajado; y al pie un muy sugerente mensaje.

«Créeme que no soy el único que tiene ganas de vernos otra vez.» la mano de Shun descansaba en la cúspide de dicho trasero.

Kanon sintió un ligero tirón de su entrepierna, pero trato de contenerse…

O lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera porque esa no era la única foto que Shun pensó en mandarle.

Con muy poco tacto se giró para prácticamente echar a Aioria del cuarto, la erección bastante visible entre sus piernas. El chico no tuvo tiempo de hacer o decir mucho, que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba fuera de la habitación y parado en el pasillo sin saber que hacer de ahí en más.

Kanon sin embargo, sabía muy bien que es lo que haría… muy, muy claramente.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas Finales:** ¡Oh, maravillosas musas de la escritura! Agradecida estoy de este rapto de inspiración que han dejado caer sobre mí, para así yo poder terminar esta historia antes de que la abandonara definitivamente por falta de ideas.
> 
> Gracias.
> 
> Mas de un año me tomo ponerle fin a esta historia, que en su momento no sería nada más que una historia corta… ¡Ja! Claro que si campeona.
> 
> Bueno, aquí está el pequeño engendro… Omegaverso mezclado con Poliamor. Que no es el primero que escribo, pero es el que más me ha gustado escribir.
> 
> Tal vez, porque amo a Kanon con locura, y la pareja que este hace con Shun… con el sexy agregado de un Hyoga para darle un plus.
> 
> Y hasta aquí creo que es todo, y no hay nada que arreglar a la historia, pero si encuentran una metida de pata me avisan por favor, que los raptos escritoriles son muy buenos, pero a veces uno se enceguece.
> 
> ¿Gusto? ¿No gusto? Sabes que me lo pueden dejar comentado.
> 
> Ahora sí, nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
